In rats, seizures produced by chronic stimulation (kindling) of amygdaloid complex or other nuclei were studied. A. Amygdaloid and globus pallidus kindling lead to notably different clinical seizure patterns in rats. Local cerebral blood flow determination by (C-14) antipyrine autoradiography indicated that globus pallidus kindling led to LCDF increases in mostly non- limbic structures, whereas amygdaloid kindling led to increases in mostly limbic structures. B. Different parts of rat hippocampus may not be homogeneous in their functional properties. Kindling by ventral hippocampus stimulation proceeds of a greater rate than by dorsal hippocampal stimulations. Also, lesions in ventral hippocampus appear to facilitate initial kindling, if they are made prior to the kindling procedures. However, if ventral hippocampus is lesioned after initial kindling, the lesions abolish it. Furthermore, the rekindling is impossible or severely retarded. C. Certain monoclonally raised antibody to a rat hippocampal protein inhibits long-term potentiation (LTP) effect. Since LTP is indicated to be involved in kindling, effects of injecting this antibody with lateral ventricle on kindling were studied. Preliminary indications are not contradictory to this expectation, but definitive trend was not yet established.